The Mirror
by SilentRemorse
Summary: Sequel to "The Prince". Duo and Heero are asked by their new allies, Sarra and Sakura, to come on a mysterious mission.


The Mirror  
  
By: AngeloftheDesert  
  
aka  
  
America's Favorite Pink, Sugar-Filled Bunny  
  
Summary: Sequel to "The Prince". Duo and Heero are asked by their new allies, Sarra and Sakura, to come on a mysterious mission.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Yuri, Shounen/Shoujo-ai. Might contain a yuri lemon (I have to do it for Shadow-kun, such a loyal person). Course language, which is a must, some Relena-bashing with a splash of violence on the side.  
  
Intended Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x002, 001x005 (Can you guess who those are?) and maaaybe a little 1x2x001x005, since there is chemistry for a little pilot four-way grins evilly  
  
Author's Note: This is and "The Prince" are both AU's. The timeline is A.C. 198, and the Gundam pilots kept their Gundams after the war with Marie-Maiya. The new enemy is a faction calling themselves "Oz", but later, they go by another name.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Moblie Suit Gundam Wing nor any of the pilots involved, I am not making any money off of this...in fact...I don't have any money. I live in a cardboard box and am typing this story on my trusty laptop on a complete strangers phone line. I don't own anything but my laptop...and a toaster...but I love my toaster and I won't let you have it!  
  
This story is dedicated to Shadow3013, who was a loyal reader of "The Prince"  
  
Chapter One: The Mission  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Duo asked as he and Heero packed up their belongings. Relena's stay, other than the Oz attack, had been uneventful, which essentially made the mission a success. In Heero's eyes, the fact that they didn't discover the identity of the spy made the mission a failure.  
  
"We need to figure out who the spy was," Heero replied to his braided lover as he packed. It bothered the stone-faced pilot that they hadn't found the spy. He sighed and zipped his duffel bag, looking out the window. It was still dark, early in the morning. The students were still in the safehouse on campus, the teachers keeping them there until they were sure the danger had passed. Sarra and Sakura had disappeared. For some strange reason, the abrupt disappearence of the blond pilot disturbed him more than the escape of the spy.  
  
"Heero?" Duo waved his hand in front of Heero's face. His stony lover was beginning to space out, which spooked Duo a bit. It wasn't like Heero to space out. He smiled as Heero turned those piercing, deep-blue eyes to him and leaned over, kissing Heero softly before ruffling his messy, chocolate-brown hair. "Lets get going, I'm sure you'd rather skip your farewells to Relena."  
  
Heero snorted and slung the bag onto his shoulder, then shook his head and gave Duo a kiss back, not wanting his lover to think he was angry. He then turned and opened the door, but looked surprised when he saw Sarra there, leaning against the doorframe, Sakura standing just behind her, and both wearing identical grins.  
  
"Hey, figured you two'd never get done," Sarra smirked, straightening and stepping back in order to let Duo and Heero out. "We figured it was rather rude to just vanish without a proper farewell. We were going to do a 'stay out of our way or else...' line, but that was too corny for my taste." She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants. Sarra's lean frame was clothed in a red base-ball jersey, left unbuttoned to show a form-fitting white tank, along with a pair of rather baggy khaki pants. Sakura, on the other hand, was dressed in a red, form-fitting, Chinese-style dress that barely grazed mid-thigh; stapped, sandle-style heels extended the girl's already-long legs.  
  
"Also, we figured we could give each other a hand," Sakura added to Sarra's statement, smirking at the blond girl before returning her attention to Heero and Duo, "Both Sarra and I agreed that we did fight rather well together...maybe we could team up again, since it does seem we're after a common enemy."  
  
"Yeah, that, and we could use the company," Sarra shrugged, raising a hand to adjust the red baseball cap that covered her pale blond hair. Duo was again shocked by how much Sarra physically reminded him of Quatre...maybe Sarra was one of his relatives? With 29 sisters, who knew? "So, what do you say?"  
  
Duo looked over at Heero. "Up to you, koi." But the braided pilot knew by the way Heero was looking at Sarra what the answer would be. Duo didn't feel the least bit jealous about his lover's apparent crush on the blond girl. He knew that Heero loved him, but he also knew that Heero did still appreciate the female body, which didn't bother him. In fact, he also found both pilots rather attractive in their own ways: Sakura with her exotic looks, and Sarra with her roguish beauty.  
  
"If we meet up again, we can team up," Heero shrugged, shouldering his duffel bag. He stepped around the two and started walking towards where they had hidden the Gundams. Sarra and Sakura walking behind them. Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Sarra's back pocket. The blond pilot reached in and pulled out a flat, wallet-looking device. Stopping, she flipped it open, Sakura looking over her shoulder. Duo, over-come with curosity, looked over Sarra's other shoulder at the image of a man sitting in a white lab coat. It was an Asian man, almond-shaped eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, his black hair clean-cut, his appearence neat, unlike the ragged, and rather strange, appearence of the doctors that Duo was used to.  
  
"Professor Miyazaki," Sarra spoke to the image, nodding her head to the man. At this point, Heero had stopped and was standing in front of Sarra, his dark eyes looking around the hallway in case there was anyone around who could eavesdrop on the conversation taking place.  
  
"Ah, 001! Congradulations on a mission well-done!" Miyazaki smiled at Sarra, "You and 005 ran a very successful test, I must say. The GEs ran splendidly, and, according to the data, your sync-ratio was off the charts!"  
  
"Cut to the chase, Professor," Sarra rolled her eyes at the man, "What do you want? Oh, and, more importantly, what is the status of 002's mission?" Miyazaki chuckled softly. Apparently, Sarra's impatience was a common thing. Suddenly, Miyazaki put on a serious face.  
  
"002's mission isn't going as planned," he told the two GE pilots, "Apparently, their information on the GEs, as well as the identities of the pilots, is getting too extensive for her to contain. The information is being kept at a base in the middle of the Sahara Desert on Earth. I need you and 005 to go to the base and aid 002 in destroying the information along with the base. If things get too rough, call 004, she is in Cairo visiting relatives."  
  
"Very well," Sarra replied, glancing over at Sakura before looking down at Miyazaki's image, "How goes the search? Are you in need of any aid in finding candidates?"  
  
"No, not at the moment," Miyazaki said, "But if I cannot find candidates, then I will have to enlist in 005's aid. You know that she is the best at finding candidates."  
  
"Of course," Sakura smiled, looking a bit smug, "That's why I was paired with Byakko and not BlackHawk." She nodded to the image of Miyazaki, "Send the coordinates to Byakko and RavenWing immediately. We'll get to the base as soon as we make repairs to RavenWing. He and 001 got rather beat up in the last battle."  
  
"I'll sent the coodinates, 005," Miyazaki nodded to the Chinese girl, "I'll also send word to 002 through BlackHawk that you are on your way. Oh, and 005, I would like for you to report to L-6 along with 004 as soon as you complete this mission. I may have to enlist your help to find candidates, anyway. I'll send word of where to meet me. Sayonara." The image clicked into blackness and Sarra flipped shut the screen, tucking it into her back pocket again.  
  
"Well," she grinned, glancing between Duo, who was still standing behind her, and Heero, "It seems that we have a mission...want to come? We could use the back-up."  
  
"Sounds like a blast," Duo grinned as the four began walking towards the woods again, but then he asked Sarra, "What did that guy mean 'finding candidates'?" Sarra rolled her eyes a bit, then looked over at Duo, but it was Sakura who answered.  
  
"The GEs positronic matrix are so advanced, that they border on real, living, thinking beings," she told the confused Deathscythe Hell Custom pilot, "Rumor has it that when the professors were building the GEs, they actually used living tissue from an alien race that had landed on Earth long ago, including brain tissue. The GEs possess what could be called 'personalities' and are highly picky about who pilots them. The pilot must have a high sync-ratio with the GE, which is bascially the time between the pilot reacting and the suit reacting. The GEs also have to accept the pilot, or the internal defenses kick in. I have seen many people rendered brain-dead because the GE rejected them."  
  
"So...the pilot has to be accepted by the suit," Heero mused quietly, "Which ensures that only the best candidates can become pilots...it's amazing what these professors have done with these suits..."  
  
"It's also highly dangerous," Sarra added to Sakura's explaination, "Each candidate which is 'chosen' by the suit to be it's pilot is implanted with a microchip in the brain. This microchip allows the pilot to have almost a telepathic link with it's suit. It allows the suit and pilot to act as one unit."  
  
"And that's bad?" Duo asked, looking confused again.  
  
"Yes...and no..." Sarra replied, "Yes, it does allow a faster reaction time between pilot and suit, but the speed comes with a price." The blond pilot then rolled up the sleeve of her jersey, showing them the white bandage around her upper arm. "This was given to me by RavenWing. Since the link between pilot and suit is so close, when the suit is damaged, it transfers the injury to the pilot. Both suit and pilot share the same damage until it is repaired on the suit. Also, if the suit is destroyed without the pilot, or without the pilot using the ejection pod, then the pilot goes insane. The destruction of the suit and link is like tearing out a part of the pilot's brain, like forcibly taking out a personality. The ejection pod houses the part of the positronic matrix that is used to link the pilot and suit, so if the pilot is able to save the ejection pod, then they are able to save the 'brain' of the suit."  
  
"So that's why your injury reflects the damage done to RavenWing," Duo blinked, looking at the bandage, "And you'll keep that until your suit is repaired?" Sarra nodded. "And if the suit is destroyed and you don't have the ejection pod...you go insane?" Again, Sarra nodded, and Duo shuddered. "I don't think I'd want to go through that just to be closer to Deathscythe."  
  
"Well, enough techno-bull," Sarra grinned, looking over at the two pilots, "We've got a mission to accomplish!"  
  
"But first," Sakura added, looking at Sarra's bandage where blood was seeping through, "We need to repair RavenWing before you both bleed to death." Sarra smiled at the girl, wrapping an arm around the Asian's waist before soundly kissing her.  
  
"Always worrying about me," Sarra murmered, brushing a strang of coal-black hair from Sakura's forehead, "My little cherry blossom." She kissed Sakura again, then stepped back, letting her arm linger around the smaller girl's waist before she dropped it. "Let's get going, or Dyna will think we've abandoned her."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Angel: The first chapter in the re-vamped "The Mirror" story! Hope you enjoyed it. The suits described are kind of a mix between the suits used in Neon Genesis Evangelion and Pilot Candidate. Hope you enjoyed this!  
  
FYI: When communicating with each other, the pilots and professors use the pilot's numbers. Here they are:  
  
001: Sarra  
  
002: Dyna  
  
003: Trista  
  
004: Asha  
  
005:Sakura 


End file.
